Moments Spent Together
by AnimatedCyclone244
Summary: Sequel to 'Time Spent Away'. Lets see if meeting with his brother after years of being separated from each other is all he hoped for.


**Chapter One: I Found Him**

* * *

**A one eyed Saiyan suddenly pops out of nowhere, looking a bit confused at first. But after taking a look around, finally realizes where he is.**

**Saiyan-***_**pales as a horrified look of realization crosses his face**_***Oh Gods, please no!**

**Me-SUKUMAAAAA!***_**glomps Sukuma around the middle in a crushing hug**_*** Hey big guy! How ya been?**

**Sukuma-***_**pries himself away**_***No! _NO_! It can't be! You can't be writing it already!**

**Me-I sure am! Encouraging reviews to make a sequel from *pannybaby123 and *I-Love-Trunks1 ****from my previous story 'Time Spent Away' really inspired me start the sequel earlier than I previously intended. Thanks you guys! You are _awesome_!**

**Sukuma-Oh **_**yes**_**,**_**thank **_**you both **_**SO much**_**. Now because of you, I have to spend time with this crazy, she-devil of a-***_**shuts up once he realizes I'm right there**_***Uhh…. **

**Me-*smiles widely, too happy to get mad* Oh Sukuma, I missed you too. **

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

The day was finally here.

Tarble, the youngest prince of all Saiyans stared ahead, an eager look on his face as he approached the planet called Earth.

The planet itself was breathtakingly beautiful, but the reason for his excitement wasn't for visiting the unknown world, but was for finally having the chance to find his long lost older brother, Prince Vegeta.

He braced himself as felt his space pod break through the atmosphere, and watched with growing excitement and anticipation at the world under him came closer and closer until finally, he began to see a rather large village come into sight.

He marveled at the sight of it, huts that seemed to be made of stone and glass reached up to high, they nearly touched the clouds. But after a few moments, his feeling of awe at his new surroundings soon turned into feelings of uneasiness when he realized he was still getting _awfully_ close. And without warning, the space pod zoomed down through the streets of the highly populated village.

Tarble clutched his seat in uneasiness; they were flying uncomfortably close to those large, strange looking huts. And nearly cried out when he nearly hit several earthlings as they scrambled to get out of the way. He couldn't stop as his pod crashed through several huts and strange hollow, glass tentacles, and damaged peculiar beasts that were made of metal. And through all of the unintentional destruction he was causing, he hoped his wife, Gure was alright in her own pod that followed close behind his.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they were out of the village and flowing through a large lake. Tarble let out a relived sigh, he didn't have to worry about hurting anyone underwater, but that quickly changed to horror when he saw that they were heading straight for a large cliff wall.

He closed his eyes, praying that he and his wife would survive, and cried out when he felt his space craft collide into the rocky cliff with a loud, ear shattering _BOOM_.

Tarble let out a sigh of relief once they were out of there and flying over a large lake, but that quickly left him when they were headed straight for a cliff wall.

After he came to the understanding that he was alive and unscathed, he opened the door and pulled himself out of the pod. Once outside, he was surprised at how large a crater the two pods made in the earth.

Though the smoke that came from the two pods, he saw Gure trying to pull herself out pf hers, and hurried over to help her out, checking her for any injuries she might've received. But he was relieved to see that she was fine, and he guided her up to the top of the crater, waiting for the smoke to clear before he activated his energy scouter to look for the most powerful energy signals that were on Earth.

One of them was bound to be his brother.

After waiting a few seconds, he scouter finally pinpointed the signals. "All in one place." He said in slight surprise, taking a few steps forward in their direction. He gave a quick glance to his wife, who was looking up at him with curiosity. "No time to waste."

And with that, he scooped Gure up into his arms and took flight, following to where the signals resided. Hoping with all his heart that he would find his brother.

After a short while following the signals, Tarble found himself flying towards the largest, most colorful looking hut he'd ever seen, and behind it was shrubbery that amazingly was shaped, looking exactly like a face.

It was most extravagant, but rather disturbing.

Suddenly, he noticed that the energy signals were moving forward to the front of the large hut, so he decided to land on another strange metal beast, which had the same face that was in the shrubbery tattooed on it sides, where it rested outside across from the entrance.

And as he and Gure landed, he watched as some of the owners of the signals raced out, stopping and staring as they saw him.

"That tail!" A male earthling clothed in white exclaimed,

A smaller man with a big mane of black hair looked very nervous, "It can't be! A _Saiyan_?"

Why did they seem so scared of him? His and another Saiyan named Goku were Saiyans, and they killed Frieza, weren't they all viewed as heroes?

And _where_ was Vegeta?

"Tarble!"

The younger prince held his breath as he heard his name called, and watched as the earthlings let out a loud, astonished "_What_?" As the group parted from each other and glanced around to the speaker behind them.

Following their gaze, his eyes met a figure dressed in Saiyan attire, their arms crossed over their chest in a proud stance. Tarble felt a smile grow on his face, his tail starting to wag in excitement.

There was no mistaking it, this was Vegeta, he really was here, and he was alive!

The eldest Saiyan prince uncrossed his arms, and proceeded down the steps. "Why're you here?" he asked.

Tarble could barely contain himself, Vegeta had remembered him, even after all this time. He felt so happy!

"My brother!" he exclaimed, a large smile on his face.

Hearing him say that, Vegetas' companions looked even more surprised, and spread out further,

"_BROTHER_?"

* * *

**Well, That's where I'm gonna end it today.**

**I know it was pretty short, but this was mainly just to let you guys know I'm writing the sequel. So don't you worry, it will be much longer in later chapters, cross my heart! ;)**

**But before I go, I want to send a message to a certain special reader who stuck with me through my last story and I hope who will begin reading this too.**

** *Strefe, ****I miss ya very much, and I hope to see reviews left by you in the future. :)**  


**Well now, whoever's excited to read more raise your hand! XD  
**


End file.
